1. Field
The present document relates to providing traffic information including sub-links of link and using the provided traffic information.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement in digital signal processing and communication technologies, radio and TV broadcasts are being digitalized. Digital broadcasting enables provision of various information (e.g., news, stock prices, weather, traffic information, etc.) as well as audio and video content.